Skittles
by elmonkito397
Summary: Alec, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Maia and Jordan all get together at Magnus's house for some light hearted fun and a game of truth or dare. But as the game goes on, will it turn into much more? *Rated M for mature themes and coarse language*
1. Skittles Part 1

Simon burst out laughing. "You look absolutely _ridiculous_ Fray!"

Clary threw her head back in a fit of laughter, nearly collapsing to the ground. She had to admit, the coconut bra and grass skirt combo wasn't exactly flattering on her. "Yeah, well it's my turn now, so you better watch out!" Simon cringed back in mock intimidation. "Oh yes Clary! I fear your Truth or Dare wrath!"

She stuck her tongue out. "You're lucky that you didn't have to wear this completely degrading outfit." Jace grinned. "I think it looks sexy on you." Clary elbowed him in the shoulder. "You say that about everything I wear!"

"Only because it's true."

Across the room, Isabelle gagged. "Please, can we keep the PDA down to sea-level? Some of us are trying to enjoy our food." She turned up her nose and flung a piece of popcorn over at the couple. Jace swatted it away. "Watch it Iz. You almost got that in my hair."

Isabelle snorted. "Pity."

"Alright guys, what did we miss?" Magnus and Alec walked through the archway to Magnus's living room carrying a clear glass bowl full of skittles.

"Not much," said Simon. "Just Clary having to dress up in a hula dancer costume." Clary shot him a glare, and he quickly added "Oh, and Isabelle threw a hissy fit because she's still single."

A rock hard popcorn kernel whizzed past Simon's head, missing its target by only millimetres.

"What the hell Iz?" Simon whined, rubbing the back of his head as if she really had hit him.

"I wasn't throwing a hissy fit!" Isabelle crossed her arms over her chest, signalling the topic was off limits for discussion.

Clary decided that this would be a good time to change the subject. "Alright, Magnus. Truth or dare?"

The warlock grinned mischievously, the twinkle in his eye resembling the layer of glitter that covered his body. "Let's make this fun." He mused. "Dare."

Clary rubbed her hands together. "Let's see here. Okay, I dare you to… I've got it! Jace, can you go get that die please?"

Jace furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, but went and got a set of dice anyways. "Here. What are they for anyways?" Clary giggled.

"Alright sparkle boy. I dare you to roll the dice three times."

Magnus seemed perplexed. "That's it?"

"Not exactly. The first time is what we'll call the "Clothing Number". The second time is the "People Number", and the third time is going to be the number of pictures we get to take."

"By the Angel, Clarissa. You're more diabolical than I first took you to be."

Clary grinned from ear to ear. "So I've been told. Now let's get rolling."

Magnus hesitantly picked up the dice and tossed them across the room. He peered down the number and sighed in relief. "Two."

Clary wasn't fazed for a moment. "Good. You have to remove to articles of clothing."

Waving it off, Magnus picked up the dice for a second roll. "Two pieces of my clothing is nothing. Just ask Alec, he'll tell you."

Across the room, Alec blushed a deep shade of red. He was clearly uncomfortable with Magnus discussing their personal lives with others. "Just roll the dice." he groaned.

"With pleasure." Magnus tossed the dice with a flick of his wrist, causing a shower of glitter to rain down on the coffee table. They rolled to a stop and Magnus glanced at the dots. "Shit. Six." Clary nearly rolled off the loveseat in laughter, only to be pulled back by Jace.

"Okay." She said once she had regained her ability to speak. "That means that six people get to tell you which to pieces of clothing to take off, for a grand total of twelve Magnus garments lying on the floor!" She squealed with glee, earning a smile from Jace and a face palm from Magnus.

"There's only one problem: There's five of us." Simon pointed out.

"Five of who?" Maia asked, striding into the room with Jordan on her arm.

Isabelle let out a whoop of laughter, clutching her stomach to prevent herself from doubling over.

"Great." muttered Magnus.

"We're playing truth or dare," Clary explained, "And six people get to pick two parts of Magnus's outfit for him to strip off."

Maia raised an eyebrow. "Was this your idea, Clary?"

The redhead nodded proudly. "You're just in time to see how many pictures of Magnus we get to upload to Facebook!"

"What's Facebook?" Jace asked, legitimately confused. Clary just patted him on the back and whispered "I'll show you later." She then handed Magnus the dice and told him to roll.

Reluctantly, he did, tossing the dotted cubes so far across the room Clary was certain it must have been magic. They bounced off the walls, and Simon ran over to get the first look. Having vampire speed and all, he was always first to the prize. "Magnus, you lucky son of a bitch, it's a three."

"Yes!" Magnus breathed a sigh of relief. "Not so fast." Clary said, holding up a finger. "You still haven't stripped for us!"

Magnus stood up from his spot in front of the coffee table and threw up his arms. "Alright. Who's first?"

Isabelle shrieked in delight. "Me!"

Clary nodded. "Be my guest, Iz."

Clapping her dainty hands together, Isabelle skipped over to Magnus and pointed at his tight, neon pink leather pants. "Those first." Magnus reached down to remove his shoes, but Isabelle slapped his hand away. "Ah ah ah! I said pants first!"

"But-" Before Magnus could protest, Isabelle gave him a look that told him there was no backing out. He sighed, and pulled his pants over his shoes, causing the material to make tortured squeaking noises.

Several minutes later, Magnus was left in only his sequined belt and velvet top hat. He was laying stomach-down on the couch attempting to cover himself enough to not look stupid in the pictures. Alec stood on the other side of the room. Magnus was still mad at him for choosing his underwear over the belt or hat, but Alec, for once, seemed greatly amused.

"Say cheese Mr. High Warlock!" sang Clary, snapping a photo with her phone.

Magnus muttered something about stupid mundane expressions before turning to shoot the finger at the camera. Alec stifled a laugh as Clary grimaced, clearly displeased that her one photo had been ruined. "You suck, Magnus."

Magnus laughed. "Very true." He said, winking at a now tomato red Alec. Jace interrupted before things could go any further. "Okay, Magnus. Your turn."

Magnus put on a pair of sparkly shorts and mocked an evil laugh; Alec took this as a sign that he was again in good spirits and ready to be sat with. The dark haired Shadowhunter climbed back into his boyfriend's lap and began to play with his spiky hair.

Sighing contently, Magnus turned to face Maia. "Small-ish female werewolf. Truth or dare?"

Maia snorted. "Small-ish female werewolf has a name, you know. It's Maia. And truth."

"I know your name; it's just more interesting to call you otherwise."

Maia shook her head. "Are you gonna ask me a question or not?"

"Okay, okay. Patience, young Chihuahua." That earned the warlock a pillow in the face from Jordan who was wrapped protectively around Maia.

"Watch it." Magnus brushed off the threat, returning to his game.

"Okay, 'Maia'. Where's the most interesting place you've ever had sex, and with whom?"

Maia's jaw dropped, and Jordan smirked. He was clearly thinking of how she might answer this question.

Recovering from her surprise, Maia thought for a moment, and then said "On the Ferris Wheel, last week, with Jordan."

Isabelle did a spit take, spraying diet Pepsi across the room. "Oh my god Maia! I was on that ride! You two are disgusting!"

Jordan laughed. "Grow a spine Isabelle. I'm sure you've done worse."

"Probably true." Isabelle whispered with a smirk.

"Anyways," said Maia, calling attention back to the matter at hand. "Jace. Truth or dare?"

"Well, Clary made me swear I'd do at least one truth, so I might as well get it over with now. Truth."

Maia whispered something in Jordan's ear, having a mini conference about what they might ask. Finally, they pulled away, a satisfied look on the male lycanthrope's face.

"Okay, Lightwood. Since Clary was so keen on you picking truth, let's have some fun. How many girls did you sleep with, before Clary?"

"Oh, Angel." Clary groaned, hiding her face behind a blue plush throw pillow. Jace looked slightly embarrassed, maybe even ashamed. He put a hand on Clary's back and said something quietly that only she could hear. She put down the pillow, even seeming to smile a bit.

"If you really must know, you filthy minded canine…" He took a deep breath, and finished his sentence. "Fourteen."

Clary's eyes filled with rage. "FOURTEEN!" Her eyes darted around the room, searching for the heaviest possible thing to throw at him. Settling on a coaster, she repeatedly thwacked him with it over the head with full force. Jace cringed the first few times, but eventually gave up, submitting to her beatings. "I- ouch! I deserve this. I'm so- shit that hurt! I'm sorry Clary."

After a few minutes of this abuse, Clary began to simmer down, releasing Jace from her hold. She steadied her emotions with a breath before realizing that the whole room was staring at her. "What?" she asked. "You guys would want to hit him too!"

The whole group exploded into laughter. Simon rolled off of his seat on the armchair, landing on top of Isabelle who was curled up in the fetal position, clutching her chest and gasping for air. Magnus and Alec were slumped forward on each other's shoulders, their eyes watery from all the laughing. Everyone settled down after a while, but with very red faces.

Jace was holding his head in his hands. Little purple bumps were beginning to form where Clary had assaulted him with the wooden coaster, and the guilt was growing in her stomach. She leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the forehead, although nothing seemed to improve.

In the end, Jace turned to look up at Clary, his eyes telling her that he forgave her completely. But he wasn't quite over it yet.

"Clarissa. Truth or dare?"

"Well, I'm afraid of what you'll ask if I say truth, so dare."

Jace beamed. "Awesome. Since you essentially just attempted to murder me with a small wooden circle, I dare you to spend ten minutes with me, in that closet, letting me to whatever I want."

Clary blushed and gave him a horrified look, but let him off with "Don't do anything too perverted."

Jace chuckled. "I'll try my best."

Everyone in the room groaned, especially Simon. "Just keep it down you guys. There are some things that can never be unheard."

Jordan hollered something like "Yes man!" and slapped Simon a high five.

Rolling her eyes, Clary took Jace's hand and tugged him towards the closet. "You're lucky that I love you."

Jace bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "I know."

Outside of the confined space, the others continued to chat and eat, attempting to ignore the occasional thump that sounded out from the closed door.

Alec was in the middle of a story about purple skittles when a low moan disturbed the peace. It was distinctly female, making Simon clench his hands into fists. He absolutely _hated _when Jace did things to Clary, and was not about to start tolerating it for a simple game of truth or dare.

"Guys!" he yelled. "We said keep it down."

There was a male sound of protest, followed by Jace's silent laugh, and Clary's voice.

"Sorry Simon. He's just- ooooooooooohhhhh!"

Isabelle snickered as Simon covered his ears. "I _so _did not need to hear that."

Clary tried to apologize again, but was cut off by a series of gasps and sighs. Simon banged his head on the coffee table. "Just stop talking, Clary."

He turned to Magnus. "How much longer?"

The warlock looked up at the clock wistfully, and replied "They've got four minutes."

"I give up. I'll be in the kitchen." Simon got up and left the room. Isabelle followed him with her Pepsi, and the remaining four continued to chat about mindless things, ignoring the noises being emitted from behind the door.

The four minutes passed, and all had been quiet for about a minute. Suddenly, the doorknob clicked, and Jace stepped out, a sly grin on his face. His hair was unruffled, and he looked exactly the way he had ten minutes ago. Clary, on the other hand, followed him out looking completely exhausted. "Last time I ever go into a closet with you in public."

Jace smiled and scooped her up into his arms. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"For me, it was fine. I'm not sure Simon will ever recover though."

There was a giggle from the kitchen, presumably Isabelle, and Simon came into the room, his hands covering his eyes. "Is it safe to look now?"

Jordan nodded. "Yeah Simon. Although I wouldn't go in that closet again for a long time if I were you."

Clary shot him a look, but was whisked away by Jace who plopped back down on the loveseat in the corner. "Your turn." He said.

Clary thought for a moment and turned to Alec. "Truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth."

There was no hesitation is Clary's response. "What, in your opinion, is the sexiest thing about Magnus?"

Alec looked over at his boyfriend; seemingly trying to pick out something he liked the best. He smiled shyly and said "Just one thing?" This made Magnus extremely happy. He scooped Alec up and kissed him forcefully on the lips. Alec sighed, deepening the kiss by pressing himself onto Magnus and up against the edge of the couch. He rested his hands on Magnus's bare chest, evoking a low growl from the warlock's throat. Alec pulled away quickly, looked up at Clary, and said "Definitely that." Magnus chuckled, pulling Alec back down to kiss him again.

Isabelle cleared her throat noisily. "Not to be a prude, but GET A ROOM!"

Simon laughed and Isabelle punched him in the arm. Seizing the opportunity, Alec broke away from Magnus and turned to his sister. "Truth or dare Izzy?"

"Dare. I'm not a wuss, Alec."

Alec grinned. He turned to Magnus, whispered something in his ear, and the warlock began to clap his hands together like an excited little girl. "Oooh Isabelle, this is a good one!"

Isabelle curled her lips in a daring smile. "Bring it on."

"Gladly" said Alec. Challenging his sister was one of the things that brought out the little daredevil in Alec's character. "We dare you to kiss the person in this room that you're the most attracted to."

Isabelle's eyes went wide, and, if he looked closely, Alec swore she even blushed a little bit. "Pardon me?"

Alec drummed his fingers on the table in anticipation. "You heard me. Whoever you're the most attracted to in this room, go up and kiss them. Smack on the lips, too."

Isabelle gulped and then nodded. "Okay." She got up off the armchair and set her popcorn aside. Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the floor beside Maia and Jordan, bent over, and kissed Simon on the mouth, knocking him to the floor in the process.

**(A/N): Okay guys! So this is the completely overused topic of truth or dare between the characters, but there really were only like ten for Mortal Instruments, so I wrote my own! What do you think? Should I post the next part? Let me know! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


	2. Skittles Part 2

**(A/N): Okay guys! Finally, it's here! The final part you've all been waiting for! The epic finale of the TMI FanFic…SKITTLES! Read on good Shadowhunters! **

***Warning: Rated M for coarse language, sexual themes, and violence!  
**

He squirmed, trying to back up, but in the end Isabelle's death grip won over and he stopped struggling. After a long few seconds, she broke away and casually walked back to her seat as if nothing had happened. Simon, however, was sitting in the corner with a look of awe on his face. Clary laughed. He sure hadn't seen that one coming.

Isabelle popped a piece of burnt popcorn into her mouth and surveyed the room, looking for her next victim. "Jordan!" she said, her eyes settling on the young, and now terrified, werewolf. He gulped and hid behind his girlfriend. "Uh huh?"

"Truth or dare mutt boy?"

"Dare" said Jordan, still cowering behind a smug Maia. Isabelle grinned devilishly and rubbed her hands together. "Go over there and give a lap dance to Clary." Jordan's eyes widened and Isabelle heard Clary give an uncomfortable gasp from the other end of the room.

"Why do all these dares end up with me being sexually assaulted?" she asked with a groan.

Jace chuckled, resting his arm firmly around her shoulder. "Is it assault if you liked it?" Clary punched his arm and stuck out her tongue. "Yes, Jace. It is." He shook his head and looked at Jordan. "Keep it PG werewolf."

Isabelle snickered and pushed Jordan towards the loveseat. "Go on, now. Dance away!"

Maia face palmed and turned to face the wall. "Wake me when the deed is done." Simon scooted over to her from his position against the wall and cupped a hand to her ear. "You see how I felt." He whispered.

"Well Clary isn't your _girlfriend_. This is different."

Simon rubbed his neck awkwardly and inched slowly away from his friend. "Okay then."

On the other side of the room, Jordan was swinging his hips while Clary hid her face behind her hands. "How long does this have to go on for, Izzy?" she squeaked. Isabelle pondered the question for a moment before responding "Only until Jace decides to rip Jordan's head off."

Jace grunted. "So, right now!" He lunged at Jordan, knocking him to the floor. The lycanthrope let out a surprised howl before rolling away under the coffee table. "Come out, dog!" Jace taunted, "Afraid of a little fight?" He bent down and grabbed Jordan's ankle. The black haired boy dug his nails into the carpet to avoid being dragged away, but was unsuccessful as Jace yanked him forward and got him in a headlock.

"Never again, Kyle. Understand?" Jordan nodded hurriedly and Jace released his hold to return to his seat beside Clary. "Good."

Maia got up off the ground and pulled Jordan into her arms. "You can show me your moves later, 'kay?"

Jordan chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you want." He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. Maia sighed and leaned her head onto his shoulder. "I believe it's your turn, then." She whispered.

Jordan shook his head. "We don't have to play if we don't want to…"

Maia blushed. Everyone in the room had heard Jordan's hidden message, and they were all staring at her with the exception of Clary, who still had her face buried deep in Jace's shoulder.

Maia smirked. "Fine then, mister Alpha boy. Let's go back to your place." She stood up and gracefully flounced across the room, stopping at the archway that led to the kitchen. "I could use a shower, how 'bout you?"

And with a wink in Jordan's direction, she was gone.

Jace was the first to speak, as everyone else's mouth was hanging down to the floor.

"If I were you, I wouldn't still be here, man."

Jordan nodded hastily and scrambled out of the room after his girlfriend. When they heard the front door slam, everyone figured it was safe to close their mouths.

"What just happened?" asked Alec, his tone partly confused and partly disturbed.

Magnus laughed. "I believe, dearest Alec, that we have just been taught how to get a werewolf in your bed. We'll have to try that sometime, now, wont we?"

Alec's face reddened as he punched Magnus' arm. "First of all, werewolves are not my type. And second of all, no one goes in your bed but me."

Realizing what he had just implied, Alec blushed an even darker shade of red, now nearing a tomato-like state. "Damn it." He mumbled.

Magnus just sat smugly and began to play with Alec's hair. "Fine, no werewolves tonight. Just you and me, huh?"

Alec slapped his palm to his forehead, giving up on avoiding further humiliation. "Fine," he groaned, submitting to the fact that Magnus wasn't holding back on the sexual references, "You win. You can talk about our sex life all you want, not that you need my permission, 'cause you do it anyways!"

This comment earned a sly expression from Magnus, followed by a sigh. "You are fantabulous, did you know that dearest?"

Alec shrugged. "Sure. Whatever you say, Sparkle-Boy."

"Hey," Magnus warned, "It's Sparkle-Man to you!"

Alec elbowed his boyfriend before turning back to the group. "Sorry about that," he said, "but-"

He didn't finish his sentence. Because at that moment, everyone in the room noticed that two of its occupants had disappeared.

Clary shifted on the couch uncomfortable. "Guys…" she whined, "Where did Simon and Iz go?"

Jace frowned. "They were here a second ago…"

Suddenly, a noise came from upstairs. It was a horrible creaking noise, something like a dying cat being mixed in a blender. Along with the creaking were several thumps, and finally the sound of nails scratching against the wall.

"Okay…" whispered Clary, "Now this is just creepy. Who vote's we leave and never come back?"

"Considering that this is where I live," said Magnus, "I vote we go and see what's haunting my apartment. If it's eating my glitter, then we can go with Clary and flee."

Alec stuck his tongue out, earning an ear to ear grin from Magnus.

Jace stood up from the couch, deciding to lead the party upstairs. They went in a single file line, with Magnus following Jace, Clary behind him, and Alec holding up the rear of the expedition.

As they got closer to the top of the stairs, the thumping and scratching grew louder. Suddenly, there was a loud moan, and Alec froze.

"That's Izzy."

Clary's eyes widened. "Oh my god, she's being murdered!"

"It came from Magnus' bedroom!" Jace yelled.

They all broke into a run, with Magnus jogging behind, crying "Save the glitter!"

They pounded up the marble staircase in the middle of the room, finally reaching the top floor and stopping in front of Magnus' door.

"So what do we do?" asked Clary.

"Well," said Jace, "What do we usually do when there's a demon attacking our family?"

"We kill it." Said Alec, grimly.

Jace pulled out a seraph blade which he had kept hidden in his jacket the whole time. "Exactly."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Magnus, holding up a hand to stop Jace. "You will _not _go swinging that weapon around in my room. Nuh uh, mister. You could accidentally slice my glitter box!"

Jace scowled. "If I slice your glitter box, Magnus, it will not be by accident. Now, if you'll excuse me, my sister is dying, and I intend to save her."

And with that, Jace turned and busted open the door to Magnus' bedroom.

"Oh shit," muttered Alec.

The door had been flung open to reveal Isabelle and Simon lying on Magnus' bed, tangled in sheets and each other's limbs. The walls had been scratched by Isabelle's sharp nails, distinguishable by the bright pink trail of nail polish they left. She was lying on top of Simon, topless, and the vampire was barely visible under the canopy of her hair. All Clary could make out was that he wasn't wearing a shirt, and that there were plenty of clothes scattered across the floor.

Magnus cleared his throat obnoxiously, and Isabelle's head shot up. She screamed and covered her chest with her hands. "Don't you mother fuckers ever knock?!"

Jace burst out laughing. Alec soon followed, with Clary and Magnus falling to the floor right behind him. They clutched their sides, desperately trying to get some air in their lungs in between spasms of hilarity. Isabelle simply sat on the bed looking annoyed, and Simon was expertly hidden under the covers, avoiding further eye contact with the intruders.

Clary stood up first, pulling Jace and the others out the door and tossing them to the floor in a writhing clump of man-giggles. "Sorry, we thought you were being murdered. Carry on."

As she went to close the door, she hesitated. "Oh, and Simon?" she said, a hint of amusement in her voice, "I'm pretty sure Magnus keeps his condoms in the night table drawer. Be safe kids!"

She slammed the door behind her before either Simon or Isabelle could interject, and turned to the group of recovering boys on the floor. She kicked Jace in the ribs to get him to stop laughing, and eventually pulled him up into a decent standing position.

"Well, it seems that we're one of the only couples not getting it on right now."

Jace held up his index finger in protest. "I beg to differ; I consider what happened in the closet very 'on' as you call it."

Clary kneed him in the gut, and he collapsed back to the floor with Alec and Magnus in a second fit of uncontrollable laughter.

After five minutes, Clary was becoming impatient. "Well I'll be home…in our bedroom…in lingerie…scratch that, naked…"

At the word naked, Jace's head snapped up, all traces of laughter gone from his face.

"Well in that case, let me escort you home, Clarissa."

Alec grimaced. "You two have fun!"

Magnus waved at them as they went down the stairs. When the door slammed two floors down, he turned to Alec and raised an eyebrow.

"So we're alone…" he said, seductively, "what do you want to do now?"

Alec pondered on this for a moment, before looking back at Magnus, a look of mischief crossing his bright blue eyes.

"Magnus, are you thinking what I'm thinking right now?"

Magnus slowly nodded, before replying at the same time as his boyfriend, with utter glee:

"SKITTLES!"

**(A/N): So there it was! Did you like the ending? I thought it was pretty good. After all, what everyone needs after a night out with friends is a nice pack of Skittles, don't you agree? Remember: please review, it inspires me and prompts me to write new stuff faster :D**

**Also, what do you think of the new word I made up, "Man-giggles"? I like it :P**

**Thanks for reading guys, and see ya later!**


End file.
